God Child
by bosco55-david
Summary: Lieutenant Kylie Benson finds herself back in Jack O'Neill's life. More exciting chapters to come....first couple are just to introduce her and her relationship with Jack.
1. Default Chapter

I own nothing pertaining to Stargate SG-1 expect Kylie Benson. Enjoy!! Please R&R!! This is my first Stargate Fanfic, so please be nice!! hehe  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Colonel O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, Major Carter, and Teal'c all sat in the commissary eating their breakfast and chatting before they had to start their days work. When an Airmen approached the table. "Colonel O'Neill, General Hammond would like to see you in his office." The Airmen said.   
  
"What'd you do this time Jack?!" Daniel replied sarcastically. Jack just gave his usual confused look.  
  
"Thank you Airmen." He said as he stood up and made his way to Hammond's office. He knocked on the General's door and waited for permission to enter.   
  
"Come." Hammond answered. Jack opened the door and slowly made his way inside the room. It took him a few seconds to realize that him and the General weren't the only one's in the office. A young woman of about twenty four years stood in front of him wearing Army dress blues. He was totally stunned. He had a look of disbelief on his face. It wasn't until Hammond said something that snapped him out of his state of trance. "Colonel O'Neill, I believe you know Lieutenant Benson?"   
  
"Umm, yes Sir, we've meet before." Jack answered hesitantly. Nodding his head towards the young woman.   
  
"It's nice to see you again Colonel." Lt. Benson stated.  
  
"Yeah you too Lieutenant." He said with an emphasis on the Lieutenant. Just then General Hammond chimed in.  
  
"The Lieutenant is our new weapons expert. She's been working at the Pentagon for the past 4 years developing weapons we could use on our missions here at the SGC. Here work here is going to be a valuable asset to us." General Hammond explained.  
  
"Uh huh!" Jack replied.  
  
"I want her first couple of times out to be with SG-1. Will that be a problem Colonel?" Hammond asked.  
  
"No Sir! We welcome Lieutenant Benson." Jack Practically yelled.  
  
"Good, I want her at your mission briefing at 1000 hours. Dismissed." At that point both Lt. and Colonel snapped to attention and exited the office. They were walking to the stairs that led out of the briefing room just as Daniel, Carter and Teal'c were entering at the other side. Jack just stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Lieutenant." Jack called. Benson stopped in her tracks and turned realizing the Colonel was behind her and not beside her.  
  
"Yes, Sir." She stated now facing him. Jack just smiled the biggest smile and opened his arms. At this point Benson couldn't help smile either as she made her way into Jack's arms.  
  
Daniel, Teal'c, and Carter all stood in disbelief as they saw two ranking officers hug right in the middle of the briefing room.   
  
"How have you been Kylie?" Jack said releasing his grasp on her. "God, it's been....what, ten years?"  
  
"I'm good sir, yeah it's been a while." Kylie stated. "How bout yourself sir?"  
  
"Sir? The last time you called me sir...." He trailed off just as he noticed they were being watched by the rest of his team. "Aahh, I can explain."  
  
"No need to Jack, not at all!" Daniel teased as they entered the room.  
  
"This is Lieutenant Kylie Benson. She's our new weapons expert." Jack explained. "Kylie, I'd like you to meet the rest of SG-1. This is Dr. Daniel Jackson." He pointed in Daniel's direction. Daniel then shook Kylies hand.   
  
"Nice to meet you Doctor." She replied sweetly.   
  
"This is Teal'c, with an apostrophe!" Teal'c raised his eyebrow and then bowed his head in Kylies direction.  
  
"The Jaffa, I've heard a lot about you. It's an honor." She said. Teal'c looked most pleased.  
  
"And this is Major Samantha Carter, our expert astrophysicist." Jack stated proudly with a smile on his face. Sam just smiled as well.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Major, I've studied your work for years, it's amazing." Kylie said. Jack looked at her confused, not remembering her being a science nerd.  
  
"Thank you Lieutenant, but between you and me, I wouldn't talk about my work in front of the Colonel, it bore's him!" Sam laughed.  
  
"Yes Mam."   
  
"How do you two know each other Sir?" Sam asked.  
  
"Well, I've known Kylie since she was born. I grew up with her father. She's my god daughter." He said proudly.  
  
"Really, what's that like Kylie? Knowing Jack you're whole life. Was he always....well....like he is?" Daniel asked sarcastically.  
  
"You mean, self-opinionated, and overbearing with a short attention span?" She blurted out. Meanwhile Jack has a hurt look on his face.   
  
"Yeah that's what I mean actually." Daniel said smiling.  
  
"Then yes, same old Jack O'Neill!" She said while smiling straight up at Jack who was doing the same back at her. They all laughed.  
  
"Well, if you all don't mind, I think I'm gonna take Kylie here to the commissary for some coffee and catch up on what she's been up to." Jack said as he directed Kylie out of the briefing room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That's the first chapter....I hope you liked.....let me know if you want more. Or if you have any suggestions. 


	2. Meeting the Tok'ra

I own nothing pertaining to Stargate SG-1 except for Kylie Benson.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Jack walked back to the table with two cups of coffee in hand.  
  
"So why'd you go to the Pentagon Kylie? I never knew you were a dress blues kinda gal." Jack said with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Well, I'm not really. But I was given an opportunity to work with the best. Just happened to cost me 4 years in heels." They both smiled and laughed.  
  
"I'm glad to see you're doing well. I hadn't heard from you in a while, I was getting worried." Jack confessed.  
  
"I was keeping busy. Seems like my whole military career has been classified, but you know how that is." Kylie said.  
  
"All too well." Jack said with a little frown on his face. Just then an alarm went off.  
  
"Unscheduled off world activation. Unscheduled of world activation."  
  
"What's going on?" Kylie asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"Let's go find out." Jack made his way to the activation room and Kylie followed. "What's going on General?" Jack asked almost out of breath. Kylie just stared in wonderment. It was the first time she had seen the Stargate in action.  
  
"Not sure Colonel. Major?"  
  
"Iris code coming in sir, it's the Tok'ra."  
  
"Open the Iris."  
  
"Yes sir." With that they all walked into the Embarkation Room to meet the Tok'ra. They made it just in time to see Jacob Carter walk through the even horizon and down the ramp.   
  
"Dad!" Sam yelled and gave him a hug. It had been almost a year since Sam had seen her father. Ever since the Aaiance between the Taur'i, Tok'ra, and Jaffa was severed, Jacob was unable to return to earth, hoping that he could help put it all back together.   
  
"Hey, kiddo!" Jacob answered and released his grasp on her and looked at Hammond. "Hey George, we need talk." Jacob said sternly.  
  
"Of course Jacob, my office." The two walked up to Hammond's office. Everyone else looked worried especially Sam.  
  
"What that was about?" Daniel asked the question everyone was about to ask.  
  
"I don't know." Sam stated.  
  
"Didn't sound good though." Jack said as they all walked to the briefing room to be ready for bad news.   
  
"Indeed." Teal'c added.  
  
They sat at the table and waited for General Hammond and Jacob to come out of the office. Just as they did, Jack, Sam, and Kylie stood to attention. "As you were, take a seat people, there's been a situation." Hammond ordered. They then all sat down. "Before we begin, Jacob I'd like you to meet Lieutenant Kylie Benson. She's our weapons expert from here on out."  
  
"Nice to meet you sir." Kylie said  
  
"Likewise." He answered.  
  
"What's going on Jacob?" Jack asked impatiently.  
  
"The first daughter of Ageria is missing." Jacob stated.  
  
"What do you mean missing?" Daniel asked.  
  
"She disappeared two nights ago. We've searched all the Tok'ra sites but there's no sign of her."   
  
"Maybe she just went for a walk." Jack commented.   
  
"According to my studies Ageria was the mother of all Tok'ra correct?" Kylie asked Jacob. Just then Jacob bowed his head and Selmac awoke.  
  
"That is correct Lieutenant." Selmac answered. Kylie was a little startled. This is the first time she had spoken with a Tok'ra.  
  
"So naturally her first born would take over her thrown?" Kylie went on.  
  
"Yes, when Ageria died, Leesha became our queen."   
  
"Is that possible? I thought that only the queen could produce the young?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Your right Dr. Jackson. Leesha is our queen but she is not able to produce more Tok'ra. She simply took over the responsibilities of our mother. She is our protector, our only hope and faith that our race will live on." Selmac pleaded.   
  
"That is why it is so important that she is found." Teal'c said.  
  
"Yes, and we need your help." Selmac said.  
  
"You don't think that she just disappeared do you? You think someone took her?" Said Jack.  
  
"We are not positive what happened, she just vanished. But we do believe Anubis might know her whereabouts." Selma answered.  
  
"Ahh, of course. Our old friend, Anubis." Jack answered, not pleased about the name he just spoke. "So you want us to find Anubis and then somehow get your queen out of his custody."  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"Do you expect us to come out of this alive?" Jack said.  
  
"Colonel, Selmac is just asking us for our help, not asking us to commit suicide." General Hammond chimed in.  
  
"Of course." Daniel answered.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
That's it for Chapter 2....more to come soon....let me know what you think....sorry about the cliff hanger!! j/k 


End file.
